


Beyond the Edge of Night

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dark Gabriel, Dark Gadreel, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Grace Kink, Kidnapping, Multi, NSWF, elements of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Be careful what you pray for, because you never know who, or what, may answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 666 Follower / Halloween celebration on tumblr (@thewhiterabbit42)
> 
> Character(s): Dark Gabriel, Dark Gadreel  
> Prompt: "Fire and brimstone coming down from the skies! River and seas boiling! Forty years of darkness! Earthquakes! Volcanoes! The dead rising from the grave! Human sacrifice! Dogs and cats, living together! Mass hysteria!" - Ghostbusters (1984)  
> Sensory: Instinct
> 
> Prompt to follow in later chapters.

 

You needed to get out of there.  

 

Your instincts were telling you to run.   _ Away, away, away  _ they thrummed in time to the frantic beating of your heart.  Only you were trapped.  Holed up in a motel room with as much warding as you could fit on the walls in hopes it was enough to keep Gabriel out.  

 

You sat with your back against the headboard, hugging your knees to your chest.  You couldn’t sleep, not just because of how afraid you were, but because of your guilt as well.  

 

This was all your fault.  If only you hadn’t prayed.  If only you hadn’t begged anything in existence to bring them back, then maybe you wouldn’t be in this mess.  

 

Gabriel, Gadreel, Balthazar, Samandriel, Hannah… So many had fallen along the way and you had always gravitated towards the celestial beings that crossed your path.  People had a way of making you feel uneasy and uncertain.  With angels, you always felt like you could just be.  

 

Maybe it was because if they wanted, they could know every single thing about you in the blink of an eye, your thoughts, your desires, your greatest fears and insecurities, and you would be none the wiser about it.  That thought should have terrified you, but somehow it removed your doubt, because they could know exactly who you were and, for whatever reason, found you worthy of their company, and often their protection.  

 

You’d never expected anything to answer your desperate pleas.  You couldn’t think of a single one of your prayers that had ever been answered.  Why would anything start now?  Why would anything listen years after you’d  _ stopped  _ praying?  

 

Either way, something  _ had _ and now you had no idea what to do about it.

 

When you’d walked outside your hotel room and found Gabriel sitting on the hood of your car, you thought it had been a miracle.  The closer you got, however, the more you realized, something wasn’t right.  It looked like him, sure.  It sounded like him.  When he had slammed you up against the driver side door, it had even smelled like him.  

 

His energy, however, had felt strange, thickening the air until you couldn’t breathe.  Perhaps it had just been your rising panic, cutting off the breath to your lungs.  For the first time ever, you feared him, and he hadn’t even said a single word to you yet.  

 

“Gabriel, how - what?”  You couldn’t formulate a sentence.  Not with him that close.  Not with how fast and hard your nerves were clamoring.  The only thing louder had been the hammering of your heart.  

 

“I’m here to tell you your prayers have been answered.” His lips twisted into that trademark smirk of his, but there was something unsettling about it, something you couldn’t quite put your finger on.  

 

“Did you miss me, cupcake?”  He asked, his voice becoming a low purr as he leaned forward, his nose grazing along the side of your face until he stopped just behind your ear.  “Because I missed you.  It’s dark and lonely in The Empty.  So very lonely...”  

 

He inhaled deeply and the action was so predatory you weren’t able to suppress the shudder that tore through you.  

 

“I’ll be seeing you soon,” he promised, his mouth caressing your ear as he spoke.  Just as quickly as he’d appeared, he vanished, leaving you shaken and more than a little terrified.  

 

After that, he started turning up everywhere.  You’d catch brief flashes of him in the rearview mirror when driving.  The first time you’d nearly run off the road, your head swinging around in a blinding panic only to find he wasn’t there. 

 

Sometimes you’d walk out of a building and find him standing behind your car.  The moment you caught sight of him, he’d vanish, but not before giving you that eerie half smile.  

 

Sometimes you’d go to sleep and then swear you’d hear him whispering in your ear.  You never were able to make out the words, but they always left you drenched in a cold sweat when you finally were able to jolt yourself awake.  He was never there, though you half-expected to find him perched on the headboard staring down at you the way his presence lingered in the darkness.  

 

Then the touching started.  You’d feel his fingers glancing off your shoulder, dancing across your lower back, caressing along the side of your cheek.  The last straw had been when you were leaving a gas station bathroom and you felt him play with your hair as you stepped through the doorway.  

 

It didn’t matter what you used.  Hex bags.  Wards.  Magic.  You couldn’t shake him.  

 

You hesitated to call anyone for help.  You’d given up hunting with others, preferring to be alone.  Your relationship with the Winchesters had become fractured during the apocalypse and all but destroyed after they turned both you and Gadreel away, refusing to give him a second chance.  The only contact you had with them was strictly business related on your end, though they’d tried numerous times over the years to repair their relationship with you.  

 

Considering what happened the last time they were near the archangel, there was no way you were reaching out until you had a better idea of what was happening.

 

Everyone else had had pretty much given up on you.  Garth was the only one who refused to let you push him away.  His persistence, his unfailingly bright personality, and his ability to keep his mouth shut (whether it be from asking prying questions  _ or  _ going to the Winchester’s behind your back) had made him your go to when in need of advice and information.  

 

Except you couldn’t bring him into something like this.  He’d come out of retirement twice for you, and during the last one you became convinced the first time you met his wife would be to offer your condolences for getting the father of her child killed.

 

You should have said  _ something _ however.  Now it was too late.  

 

He was messing with your cell phone.  He had to be.  The only places you could call were local delivery places.  You weren’t sure if it was comforting that he wasn’t trying to starve you out or unnerving because it just prolonged the game.  

 

You never should have stopped moving.  Running had at least afforded the illusion that there might still be a way out.  Now you had to face the truth: there was no escape.

 

“You’re absolutely right, princess.  There is no escape,,” a familiar voice called through the window next to you.  You watched as a shadow passed in front of the curtains, Gabriel’s silhouette illuminated by the faint lights from the parking lot.  His head tilted to one side and he paused before turning to face you. 

 

Your blood froze in your veins.  Your hugged your legs even closer, pulling yourself in as tight as you could. 

 

“Such a scared little rabbit, hiding in your cage.  That racing heart of yours is music to my ears,” he taunted, and you could just envision the cruel smirk painting his face.  “These walls won’t keep me out forever.  Even the most powerful warding fades if you give it enough elbow grease.”

 

His palms came up to press against the windowpane and he leaned forward until he was nose to nose with it.  

 

“And when I finally get my hands on you, we are going to shake the very foundation with your screams.”  

 

_ Please…   _ you prayed.   _ This isn’t what I wanted.  This isn’t right.  Somebody please help us.   _ **_Please._ **

 

***

 

You don’t know when he’d left.  At some point your body had simply given out beneath the exhaustion and strain and you’d nodded off.  When you’d woken up he was gone. 

 

You stretched your aching muscles, finding little relief as you unfolded your body from its cramped position.  You decided a hot shower was in order, not only to ease the stiffness but hopefully to clear the haze from your mind.  You needed it to be sharp now that you knew Gabriel was there.  You also needed to stay focused.  Now that you knew he’d be trying to damage the warding, you would need to go over every symbol to make sure it was still intact.  

 

You did everything you could to get yourself roused.  You tried scrubbing the exhaustion away to the point your skin was almost raw.  You tried waiting until the water ran cold, hoping it would shock your system.  You even slammed your hand against the hard tile (though that was mostly out of frustration).  Nothing seemed to work, and when you stepped back out of shower you were close to tears.  

 

You were running on empty.  There was nothing to keep you going.  No one to call for help.  You were going to die here.  

 

If he was merciful enough to let you die.  

 

By the time you dressed and re-entered the room, your vision was completely clouded.  You felt so overwhelmed and isolated.  He could have been standing right there and you wouldn’t have known it.  

 

The moment you ran into a solid figure, you let out a panicked scream.  

 

Two strong hands grabbed hold of your arms and you began to thrash, doing everything you could to get free.  

 

This was it.  This was where it all ended.  

 

“Y/n, y/n stop!  It’s  _ me _ .”

 

It wasn’t the figure’s words so much as his voice that made you do exactly as he commanded.  

 

You stopped fighting, your hands dashing at your eyes so you could get a clear look.  The face that stared back was achingly familiar, every crease, every feature etched so carefully in your mind, as was the concern and worry that riddled his countenance.  He had always been worried about something.  The fate of his family.  Of what would happen to the world if he failed.  But most of the time, he had seemed worried about  _ you _ .  

 

“Gadreel?”  Your voice trembled and it was a miracle you had been able to say his name to begin with.   _ Not real _ your mind tried to tell you.   _ He can’t be real.  This has to be a trick.   _

 

Only the fingers that reassuringly squeezed your arms as the tears that freely fell felt real enough.   

 

“I know.  I don’t understand it myself,” he said softly, taking your face into both of his hands as he tenderly wiped your cheeks with his thumbs.  “I was gone.  Asleep.  Then suddenly I was here.”  

 

You took hold of his wrists, unsure of whether you wanted to pull away or cling to him.  With everything that had happened, you knew you should be on your guard, but you were so worn and weary of being scared, of feeling trapped, of feeling like nothing you did made a difference.  

 

“Please be real,” you whispered, almost afraid to say anything lest it shatter the illusion and bring reality crashing down upon you.  “If you’re not real I give up.   _ I give up _ .” 

 

He pulled you into his arms as you began to sob and you could feel his energy wrapping around you like an old, familiar blanket.  Warm.  Inviting.   _ Safe _ .  

 

“I’m real,” he promised.  “It’s ok.  I’m right here.”  

 

The hug he gave matched how tightly you gripped him, his arms slowly loosening the more you calmed.  Eventually you just sagged against him, your breath mostly even but for the occasional hiccup.  He kept you tucked against him, his chin resting on the crown of your head as he waited for your direction.  

 

“How is it possible?”  You asked, your voice thick with lingering emotion.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted.  “Like I said, I was asleep.  Oblivious to everything in existence… and then I hear your voice, just before I woke up.  I heard your prayers.”

 

He pulled away, those solemn green eyes of his staring almost reverently down at you.  

 

“ _ You _ brought me back, y/n.” 

 

He heard your prayers.  Just like Gabriel.  Only he wasn’t different.  Your instincts weren’t shouting that you were in danger.  Your friend was really here.  The same serious, sweet Gadreel you had known.  

 

That or Gabriel had really outdone himself.  

 

“I’m here because of you, and whatever you’re trying to hide from will not harm you,” he promised.  

 

Oh Chuck.  The warding.  How could he have gotten in if the warding was in place?

 

You glanced up for the first time, only to find not a single trace of the symbols remained.  Your stomach sank, your entire body going rigid as every muscle coiled in anticipation of an attack.  

 

“It’s ok,” Gadreel assured  “Someone had started breaking through the warding by the time I arrived.  I must have caught them by surprise and they backed off.  Once I realized what you had in here, I did what I could to ward the surrounding grounds so I could remain in here.”

 

“So… you trapped yourself in here with me?”  You asked, sniffling slightly as you allowed him to pull you close once again.   

 

“I prefer to think of it as protecting you,” a dry note briefly touched his words before he sobered again.  “You will be safe with me.”

 

“It’s Gabriel,” you told him, worried he wouldn’t understand the severity of the situation he walked into.  “He came back before you, but he’s - he’s not the same.”

 

“You let me worry about him,” he insisted.  “You need rest.  Your body is tired.  Weakened.  You must regain your strength.”  

 

You were reluctant to leave his embrace, but he was right.  You took a step back and he took you by the arm, guiding you over to the bed where he watched you climb in beneath the blankets. 

 

“I - Gad - what --”  

 

There was a question in there somewhere, your brain just couldn’t formulate it through the fog of tiredness and surprise as you watched him climb in after you.  

 

“Shhh,” he hushed, guiding you both down onto the mattress where he cradled you against his chest.  

 

You considered refusing his comfort.  You still weren’t convinced this wasn’t just some giant mindfuck of Gabriel’s and the archangel wasn’t relishing in the torment he was about to unleash when he ripped the world out from beneath you.  Yet, your instincts were silent.  After all the time they had spent sounding the alarm it was almost eerie not to hear them.  

 

In the end, it was the sense of calm he instilled that had you giving in, which was a miracle in and of itself.  Years ago, your heart would have been bursting from your chest and you would have been a stuttering mess to be this close to him.  

 

Some things obviously hadn’t changed, but so many also had.  

“Try not to think about things,” he encouraged, something invisible fluttering over you and it took you a moment to realize he had pulled out his wings.  “I’m here now.”

 

It had been a long, long time since you had felt an angel’s wings embrace you.  The softness and warmth coupled with the steady beating of his heart had you all but melting against him.  His hand rubbed softly up and down your back, but it was his singing that did you in.  Rather, his attempt at singing.  It was more an off-key chant in something foreign, Enochian likely, and though you couldn’t understand it, it was the most soothing out of everything.  Something about it resonated within you, and the emptiness you felt from all the losses over the years began to ease beneath it.  

 

His tone began to morph into a hazy, distant drone as you finally let your guard down enough to sleep.  It wasn’t until you were almost out that he switched back to English.  By the time he spoke, however, you were too far gone to comprehend what it was he was saying. 

 

“That’s it, my sweet, just let yourself go,” he encouraged, feeling your brain waves shift until only your subconscious was still present.  “You don’t have to worry any longer.  We are going to take  _ such  _ good care of you.”  

 

***

 

You awoke to darkness.  Total darkness.  The kind that only came from massive power outages and unnatural circumstances.  

 

The light band of pressure around your head suggested this might have been due to slightly more conventional means.  

 

You sat up and reached for whatever was on your eyes, a slight jingling accompanying the movements.  There was an odd weight around your wrists that suddenly pulled tight, preventing you from reaching your face.  

 

What the hell?  

 

You shifted your legs only to find their mobility limited by something similar around your ankles.  

 

Once again you began to pray.  That this was just another bad dream.  That those were not what you thought they were holding you in place.  

 

“Gad?”  You tentatively called out, expecting a completely different angel to answer.

 

“Yes?”  Gadreel’s voice floated to you from what sounded like a distance.  A moment later the bed sank down beside you, and you could feel his presence distinctly.  Whatever comfort it had brought the night before, however, had vanished. 

 

“What is going on?”  You demanded, pulling against your restraints.  “Why am I like this?”

 

“Because, my pet, I am not so sweet anymore…but I am very serious about what we need to do to you.”  

 

His statement gave you a familiar set of chills and your stomach began to pool with dread.

 

“We?”  You asked, your voice growing smaller.  

 

“Hiya sweetness,” Gabriel greeted.

 

Oh Chuck.  Oh merciful Chuck.  This wasn’t happening.  You weren’t really there.  This had to be a nightmare.  

 

_ This wasn’t what I asked for.   _

 

The archangel tutted, and your entire body went rigid as he tucked your hair behind your ear.  His fingers continued downward, sliding sensually along your jaw before grabbing you firmly by the chin.  

 

“That’s the thing about prayers, princess.  You can _ask_ , but you never know what _ye_ _shall receive_.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dream turns into a nightmare, one that becomes increasingly confusing the longer you are trapped in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title to this fic comes from the song, Northern Lights   
>  by 30 Seconds to Mars : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTKnSbFBIh8
> 
> and this entire series is heavily influenced by their other song The End of All Days: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyEF7fWOrEc.

How could you be so stupid?  How could you not see the signs?  

 

_Because you didn’t want_ _to_ a voice in the back of your mind chastised.  

 

Because you were so desperate to want some part of this not to turn out to be a nightmare.  Because you despised the thought of being responsible for them coming back this way.  

 

You were so angry.  At yourself for asking for this.  At whatever had corrupted them.  At being too stubborn to reach out for any help.  Your mounting frustration and your self-blame pushed your emotions to a tipping point, causing your blindfold to grow wet with tears. 

 

“Why are you doing this?”  You demanded.  

 

“Because I loved you more than anything,” Gadreel admitted, and just like that, he snuffed out your fury.  His palm came down to rest against your cheek, his thumb idly tracing along your lower lip.  You would have bitten him, except his confession stole all the air from your lungs, your heart stuttering in place before completely stopping. 

 

“We both did, and if we were capable of such sentiments, we still would.”  

 

You didn’t know what was worse: knowing you had squandered your time with both of them because they  _ had  _ returned your feelings, or the implication in that final statement. 

 

“Except now we’re a bit less complicated,” Gabriel broke in, his fingers slipping beneath the back of your neck as the other angel pulled away, his thumb tracing intimately along the side of your jaw.  “Simpler.  Much more a fan of the basics.”  The pad of his finger continued down the front of your chin, sliding slowly beneath it before dragging over your throat.  “Now there’s only two things we do.  Pleasure...”  It stopped once it reached the hollow between your collarbone and the way he paused had you swallowing nervously.  “Or pain.”  His hand closed menacingly around your throat, enough to create some pressure but not constrict your airflow.  

 

You went as still as possible, not daring to move.  You didn’t want to believe they were as far gone as they said.  Surely there was still some part of them, the **_real_** them, still in there… right?

 

“ _ Wrong _ ,” Gabriel snapped, his fingernail digging uncomfortably into the soft flesh beneath your chin.  “The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be.  Now what will it be, princess?  Pleasure or pain?”

 

Oh, Chuck…. were they really asking you to choose?  Did you even have a choice?  Or was this just another mindfuck? 

 

“There’s always a choice,” Gadreel informed you, his tone firm and unyielding, suggesting the opposite.  “This should be one of the less difficult ones to make, considering we know what you would have chosen years ago.”

 

“We know _everything_ ,” Gabriel taunted, his mouth grazing along the shell of your ear as he spoke.  ”Every thought you’ve ever had about us.  Every fantasy...”  His grip around your throat lessened, his thumb soothing over the half-crescent shaped mark left behind in your skin.  “But the one thing you should know about us, sweetheart, is we don’t care how we do this.  Whether you’re begging us for more or begging us to stop, you _will_ beg.  You will writhe, and we will make you scream.”

 

Horror seized you as you felt the truth beneath his words bleed over from his touch.  The dark energy that thrummed through him, through both of them, spiked in tandem with your fear, clinging to the heightened arousal brought on by a sudden flood of adrenaline.  

 

_ This  _ was what they wanted.  For you to be frightened, but there was no way for you to stop as you realized what you faced was far more sinister than any being you had ever encountered, including The Darkness herself.  

 

“Please don’t hurt me,” you pleaded, because you had no doubt that they were capable of it.  

 

“Smart choice,” he praised.  His tone sounded cold and mocking, so unlike the angel you once knew.  That’s when you knew, if your Gabriel and Gadreel were still in there, they were buried too deep for you to hope of reaching them in time to stop this.

 

You whimpered as his hand smoothed along your hair.  

 

You were alone.  

 

You were helpless.  

 

You were completely at their mercy.  

 

And there was nothing you could do about it.

 

***

 

Time began to lose all meaning, though in those rare moments of consciousness and clarity, you began to wonder if time it even had any bearing in this place.  They had delivered on their promise.  All you knew of existence was pleasure or pain, though the latter was less intentional than they’d led you to believe.  

 

Gabriel been right, however.  You had begged.  

  
  


_ Gadreel had been the one to start, but you could feel Gabriel lurking the entire time, his slow stalk around the bed registering every now and then through the angel’s ministrations.  Gad never touched you once during that first session, at least not intimately.  His grace, however, had been everywhere.  Stroking every sensitive spot it could find, gliding over your folds, circling your clit, teasing your nipples, washing over you in waves until your skin flushed with heat,even as his energy left chill-kissed goosebumps in its wake.   _

 

_ “Gadreel, please I --” you whimpered, feeling pushed to your limit as you came down from your fourth orgasm.   _

 

_ The chains attached to you suddenly shortened, cutting off your words as your body was stretched taut across the mattress.  You panicked, pulling at the restraints even though part of you knew it was useless.   _

 

**_Not right_ ** _ your instincts screamed distantly through the haze of endorphins that clouded your mind.  It wasn’t so much what he was doing that had them trying to claw their way back from the brink so much as the viscous energy that lingered beneath your skin the longer he toyed with you.   _

 

_ Everything slipped out of your grasp, however, and stars flashed before your eyes as Gad’s grace soared to a mind-numbing intensity.  You let out a sharp cry as every nerve in your body became stimulated, already well on their way to being oversensitized.  As before, it engulfed you, smothering every inch beneath your clothes, bringing you to a place where nothing existed save sensation and that thick, unnatural presence within them.   _

 

_ “N-n-n…”  Your mouth tried to complete the thought you had just before your brain short-circuited, but it was lost as you focused on keeping your head from disappearing beneath dark and decadent waters.   _

 

_ “Shhh,” Gadreel hushed.  “Be a good girl.  Don’t fight it.”   _

 

_ He placed a hand over your mouth, muffling the rest of your cries, and it was the equivalent of shoving your head beneath the surface and watching you drown.  You lost track of just how many more times you came before he finally gave you reprieve, allowing the chains to grow slack before he gathered you into his arms.  You were too fatigued to fight him and the last thing you were aware of was his fingers petting your hair before your exhaustion overtook  _ **_you._ **

  
  


You had writhed.  

  
  


**_“_ ** _ What’s the matter, princess?” Gabriel asked with false concern, his finger trailing along the side of your body.  You had your hands straight above your head, gripping the iron bars of the headboard.  You stretched yourself out as far as you could, your toes pointed toward the end of the bed, every muscle in you rigid as you tried to stay as still as possible while he took his turn with you.   _

 

_ It wasn’t that he wasn’t making every fiber in you sing as blissfully as Gadreel had.  In fact, that was the problem.  You were  _ **_so_ ** _ sensitive that the slightest movement in your jeans was sheer torment.   _

 

_ “Need a little help with something?”  He continued when you clenched your teeth. You refused to talk to him as his fingers traced along the edge of your pants, dipping beneath the waistband to skim along your skin.  “These must be starting to get awfully uncomfortable for you with how tight you like to wear them.”   _

 

_ You made a slight noise as he reached the button and deftly undid it, but your desire for relief had you momentarily forgetting any misgivings you had at letting him undress you.   _

 

_ “You’ve always been a fast learner,” he chuckled, and you felt your stomach tighten with dread at how dark it became as he pulled on the zipper.  Your anger flared, shameful and bright, as you remembered you still had some of your dignity left.   _

 

_ “Fuck you,” you snapped, your tone almost petulant as you jerked yourself away from his touch.   _

 

_ He laughed, and the absence of everything that had once made you yearn to hear the sound -- mischief, humor, warmth,  _ **_light_ ** _ \-- had your blood running cold as the reality of who you were dealing with came crashing back down around you.   _

 

_ “Don’t you worry, sweets, I have every intention of doing that, eventually,” he taunted.  “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to bury my head between these thighs…” His hand slid down between the body part in question, causing you to tense again.  “How much I want to put your legs on my shoulders and make you scream so loud even the emptiness can’t swallow it.”   _

 

_ The bed sank beside you, but instead of sitting like he normally did, he climbed on top of you, straddling your legs.   _

 

_ “How eager I am to pull you apart, piece by piece, with nothing but my hands and teeth and mouth and tongue…”  He pressed his growing erection against your hips and a noise caught in your throat as you tried to shift away from the uncomfortable pressure.  “Well, maybe not  _ **_just_ ** _ those parts of me.”   _

 

_ He continued to rub himself against you, the friction creating sharp bursts that bordered on pain.  Your underwear no longer provided any effective barrier against the unforgiving snugness and texture of the fabric just beyond them. _

 

_ “I want your submission.  I want you absolutely soaked at the sight of me, at the merest thought of what I could do to you…”  _

 

_ The harder he became, the more denim dug into you, causing you to grunt in discomfort.  He suddenly stopped, raising up off you as he shifted further down the bed.  He took hold of your waistband and pulled, and this time you simply let out a small sigh of relief as all sensation began to slowly fade from the oversensitive area.   _

 

_ “Good girl.”  He patted your now bare thigh before snapping and removing the article of clothing completely.  “Now where were we?” _

 

_ There was a thoughtful pause as he sat back on your calves, his hands idly running along the side of your legs.  “Oh right.  We were about to have more fun.” _

 

_ His grace slithered out from beneath his touch, ghosting along your exposed skin before dipping beneath the hem of your shirt.  The chains shortened again, splaying your upper body out as he kept the rest of you firmly planted beneath him.   _

 

_ “I wonder how much I can get you to squirm if we just played with these…”   _

 

_ His energy eased beneath your bra, and you felt your nipples harden in anticipation as it teased along your swells, lightly moving along the outer edge of your breasts before slowly working inward.  Your breathing became erratic as he took his time, the uncertainty of whether you wanted him to stop or keep going creating a blur within your mind as you felt your body doing exactly what he wanted.  By the time his energy grazed over your nipples, your underwear had grown damp, your back arching straight off the mattress at the sparks that shot straight through your system.   _

 

_You don’t know how long he spent teasing and tugging, pinching sensitive peaks, recreating other sensations such as scraping, sucking -- biting.  Unlike, Gadreel, he never stifled the noises that came out of you.  He_ ** _wanted_** _to hear them, and whatever he did when he drew one from you he repeated with increased intensity, eager to hear it again, but louder._

  
  


And, Gabriel being Gabriel, he had made you beg some more before being the first one to make you scream.  

  
  


_ “Please…”  You beseeched, unsure of who exactly you were pleading with.  You could feel Gadreel lurking, just as Gabriel had, but the angel did nothing to intervene.   _

 

_ Like before, it was too much.  The archangel was pushing you to the brink of what your body could handle to that point where pleasure and pain became so interwoven it was unclear which was which.  You couldn’t go on like this.  At least Gad’s attentions had resulted in some natural form of relief through orgasms.  Gabriel had yet to give you a single one.  _

 

_ A moment later he snapped, and you let out a high-pitched shout as the world exploded around you.  All the tension and rising discomfort ignited, culminating in the longest, most intense fireworks display you had ever experienced… if said fireworks were being launched inside of your body.   _

 

_ “Compare  _ **_that_ ** _ with Mr. Control Yourself,” Gabriel smirked, his tone growing ominous .  “But maybe I should keep going.  Round out the experience so you’ll have something adequate should you decide you need to measure us against each other again.”   _

 

_ There was a clear undercurrent of displeasure and something else, something far more dangerous running beneath his words and you immediately regretted your thoughts.   _

 

_ “This?  This is nothing, princess.  I’m sure I can really show you the meaning of regret, given enough time…”   _

  
  


He had, and after a short period of rest, Gadreel was right there again to expand upon the definition of the word.  They continued taking turns, though what struck you as odd (more so than the fact you hadn’t felt a single pang of hunger or thirst since your arrival) was how after each of them was done, they would lengthen your chains and tuck you against them.  There wasn’t a single time you’d slept that didn’t involve you drifting away to the sound of their heartbeat or feeling their energy slip beneath your skin in an entirely different way.  

 

Eventually they stopped alternating and joined shared the time so they could torment you more often, though by this point it no longer felt that way.  Slowly, you’d felt yourself succumbing to your body’s enjoyment, your head disappearing completely beneath that tainted energy.  You weren’t so far gone that you couldn’t tell what was happening, but as before, there was little you could do about it.  

 

Occasionally you found yourself alone with one of them.  Completely alone.  Where the other one went, you never asked.  You just felt the distinct gap left behind by their energy, another strange change that worried you.  

 

Gadreel had slipped out days(?) ago, leaving you to Gabriel’s designs, which always became far more devious in the other angel’s absence.  He had spent most of the time edging you, bringing you so close to satisfaction before ripping it away.  He, in particular, liked to hear you beg, and you had yet to disappoint him.  

 

He also tended to overdo it without any oversight, pushing you well beyond your human limits.  When he did it to this extent though, he was after something, unwilling to back down until he got it.  Today, he had worked particularly hard at getting you to consent to removing your shirt. Your bra, like your pants, and disappeared early in, but you had done your best to hold out on anything else.  

 

He spent his time focusing solely on your nipples, afflicting them with every way they could be pleasured.  He refused to let up, relentless in his pursuit, until they were so tender you had no choice but to give in.  It irked you he even played this game, that either one of them did, because that’s all that it was to them. What other reason could they have to wait for your permission?

 

The moment you had given in, the orgasm he gave you was so intense the Winchester’s might have heard you all the way back in Kansas.  

 

With both of you finally satisfied (and you completely exhausted), he climbed into bed with you.  You weren’t sure what surprised you more, the fact he snapped away the lingering ache within your sore and sensitive buds or the bare chest you came to rest upon.  You found the contact and warmth inherently comforting, even though just moments ago he had been the source of your distress. 

 

Yet another red flag that frantically waved at you from somewhere beyond the edge of your mind.  

 

“What are you doing to me?” You mumbled against him, barely able to find the energy to pose the question.  

 

“Making you mine,” he answered, the primal undercurrent to his words sending a shiver down your spine.   

 

A sharp presence burst into the room, causing the chills to ripple outward across your entire back. 

 

“Ours,” Gadreel corrected as the other side of the bed dipped down beneath him.  A slight growl sounded from deep within the archangel’s chest, his hands tightening around your shoulders.  The angel paused where he was, and the tension that filled the room had the hair along the back of your neck standing on end.  

 

“Remember your place,  _ brother _ ,” the intonation suggested Gad was loosely using that term.  You could practically hear them baring their teeth at each other, and you expected to find yourself caught between two fighting, feral beings at any moment.   

 

You reached up with trembling fingers, your movements slow, careful, much like the way you might reach out to tame a wild beast.  You had no illusion that that would be the case, but something spurred you to act, your fingertips tentatively soothing over the back of his scalp in hope of redirecting his focus.  

 

It didn’t, and the air thickened around you until it became hard to breathe.  Your pulse skyrocketed, the dissonance in energy zinging back and forth between the angels more than simply suffocating.  It delved beneath your own skin, simultaneously pushing and pulling you away from each of them. 

 

_ Not right  _ something whispered, though this was far different than your instincts and somehow one in the same.

 

_ You had to stop this. _

 

Whatever crept into your consciousness guided your head up, and without thinking you pressed your lips against Gabriel’s shoulder.  With that single action, the entire world ground to a halt. Both angels froze.  Your heart seized in disbelief even as a thrilling tingle leapt through your veins.  You could taste the danger along his skin, the feel of it dissipating from the air as you tentatively kissed your way across his chest.  

 

The arm around you loosened, his other hand sliding up to the back of your head.  His fingers tightened in your hair, guiding your mouth swiftly to his.  His lips were ravenous, hungrily laying claim to yours.  The rush of sensations was as dizzying as it was confusing, your body and mind caught in a critical tug-of-war over what to do next.

 

“She wants to please you,” Gadreel informed him, his tone more neutral, and you imagined that’s as close as he came to being willing to placate the archangel.  You decided this was also as far as you wanted to go, though when Gabriel pushed his way into your mouth, you didn’t dare refuse him.  

 

“Let her rest,” the angel commanded.  “She is not ready.”  

 

The archangel swept his tongue along yours, stealing one final taste or perhaps planting his along your tastebuds before surprisingly allowing Gadreel to pull you away.  As the other man settled you against his chest, you could feel the chill of his energy overtaking you, chasing away Gabriel’s lingering heat.

 

“Ours,” the archangel amended, though it clearly left a bad taste in his mouth.  He curled around the back of you, not allowing his brother to erase his energy completely from beneath your skin.  

 

“And ours only,” he whispered, sending a shiver down your spine.  The sheer possessiveness in his voice was a nerve-wracking reminder of what you are dealing with… and also conflictingly arousing.  Yet, the way his his words came out as more of a threat had fear once again creeping in around the edges.  


End file.
